


I’ve Been Down For So Long

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Unsafe BDSM, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-FiveHe’s definitely in way over his head, he decides, as Roman’s boot comes down on his cheek.





	I’ve Been Down For So Long

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blurry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435521) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



> This is heavily inspired by MissNaya's Blurry. Like heavily inspired, to the point where their dynamics are pretty much straight from it. 
> 
> Title is from "Can I Sit Next To You" by Spoon. A lot of Spoon's music is very Jason-y
> 
> Enjoy!

His knees hit the ground on automatic, just a tilt from Roman’s head and Jason went down. He was breathing hard and ragged, trying to suck in air that just seemed like it wouldn’t come. Any air he managed to get was heavy with the scent of blood, thick on his tongue. It was like he was practically drinking it, swallowing mouthfuls of it.

Jason was glad he was still wearing the hood because, while he was drowning in the carnage, Roman seemed to relish in it. He jumped into a puddle of blood, like a kid playing in the rain, and Jason tried so hard not to flinch as he was splashed with the heated liquid, freshly drawn from one of the bodies that was lying next to him.

He was no stranger to death, no stranger to _murder_ , but it wasn’t something he liked doing. Seeing the glee in Roman’s eyes almost made him snap out of the fog in his head, but then a gloved hand landed on the bottom of his helmet and he fell back into it. He hardly had to be forced to look up, tilting up on automatic. Roman made a noise in the back of his throat, pressing at the fastenings until Jason reached up himself to get the helmet off.

It fell into a puddle of blood with a wet splash, and he looked up at Roman. Jason’s face was flushed and he was breathing hard through his nose. He didn’t flinch when Roman stroked his face, smearing blood over his cheek. It was hard to prevent himself from reacting but he shot Roman a look instead, one he knew would get the Black Mask all worked up.

Hands carded through his hair, deceptively gentle for a moment, but it was a fleeting moment. Those fingers tightened, pulling him up hard, looking into his eyes. A smirk spread over his face, teeth through the silver teeth of the mask. The zipper was pulled aside, Jason noticed through the fog, and he held back a noise as Roman yanked on his hair once more.

“You’re lookin’ a little green around the edges there, Hood,” He said, almost as if he were thinking outloud. “Sick from just a little blood?”

“No.” He said, voice just above a whisper.

“Good, good.” He murmured and Jason knew that sentence wasn’t over.

Not from the way Roman’s eyes lit up. From the way his smirk got even wider, like he was thinking of some funny joke that he just wouldn’t let Jason in on. His blood and leather covered thumb stroked over his bottom lip, leaving a trail of bright red blood over his lip. Jason braced himself before opening his mouth, letting that thumb in to slide over his tongue. 

The taste of blood wasn’t exactly unfamiliar but the amount that Roman had on his fingers nearly made Jason gag, flowing over his tongue and mixing in with the bitter taste of regret in his mouth. He sucked on Roman’s thumb though, hollowing his cheeks like he knew Roman liked, could see from the bulge that _jumped_ in his pants.

His eyes slid shut as Roman finished his sentence from before, squeezed tightly as if he could block those words out, as if they don’t exist if he doesn’t see Roman’s mouth move. 

Instead, he finds himself pushed cheek-first to the ground, Roman’s boot nudging against his face. The steel-toe presses into his face just hard enough to hurt slightly, no doubt leaving a red mark on his face, from the blood and from the pressure. Jason finds himself struggling despite himself and one thought races across his mind.

That Bruce was right, that he was in way over his head. He almost felt like laughing when he realized that he was, very literally, over his head with Roman standing above him, standing _on_ him. 

Instead, he squirmed free the moment he could, sidling up to the blood-splattered side of Roman’s leather boots. 

“That’s it, _son_. Clean daddy’s boots like a good boy.”

He shivered despite himself, tongue rasping over the ankle of Roman’s boots, sliding up to the top before moving down. The taste of leather, blood, and mud was a horrible combination, and Jason almost pulled back. He had done all sorts of sick things with Roman Sionis but this was what nearly made him quit.

But the thought of running back and crying to the Bat made him feel even sicker. To have to tell Bruce _everything_ that led up to the moment, to confess to what he had done, to what he _liked_? It made him feel even worse than licking the boots did.

So he set back to work, licking and suckling every bit of mess from Roman’s boots. He sucked dried mud up from them, tongue picking up every bit of still-warm blood, until the black leather surface was clean and shiny.

Jason didn’t move back until his tongue was stained red and the surface of Roman’s boots were sparkling. He even sucked in the metal aglets from the ends of his laces, those too were shining from his tongue.

When he finally pulled back, mouth tasting like copper and dirt, Roman hauled him up by his hair and thrust right into his slack, ruined lips. Jason hadn’t even noticed when Roman pulled his cock out of his pants, but he certainly noticed it as it slid past his tongue and right down his throat. 

He nearly gagged around it, just from the taste of Roman’s sweat and pre-cum mixed with the blood and mud already on his tongue. But this was easy and familiar, his brain fuzzing up already.

Roman _owned_ him. That much was true, he couldn’t even try to deny it anymore. He looked up into Roman’s eyes, taking it as Roman thrust hard down his throat, and shivered with his whole body as he came in his pants without even having to touch himself once.

As orgasm washed over him, Jason found it hard to stay upright, and he realized through the fog that he had been achingly hard since he had fallen to his knees right after Roman had executed all of those men. Perhaps even before that point, but it didn’t matter when he had gotten hard, just that he was shooting hot cum into his pants and he hadn’t even been touched.

Above him, Roman moaned once, hips stuttering as he came down Jason’s raw, abused throat. He held him there until Jason swallowed around him, a thick, pink droplet of cum trickling out from his lips. Roman pulled out, pushing the escaped liquid back into Jason’s awaiting mouth.

Jason’s tongue swirled around his thumb once again, moaning like a pornstar as he took it into his mouth again. And, through the fog, he realized that he was slipping away even further. That it was hardly an act anymore.

The thought didn’t scare him, and that was what was truly frightening to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
